


Art for Magic And Mayhem

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Rare Pair Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Magic And Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magic & Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907252) by [GG_and_MM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM), [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster). 



> Magic and Mayhem can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/6907252

Magic and Mayhem was a fantastic read and I had a grand time creating this art for it.

 


End file.
